wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warlock
Overview Warlocks rely primarily on pets and Damage over Time (DoT) spells to deal out pain to their enemies. They hold the power to lay various Curses on their enemies which have varying weakening or damaging effects, as well as debuff the enemy with a number of other spells. Races The following races can play a Warlock: * Alliance ** Gnomes ** Humans * Horde ** Orcs ** Undead Weapons & Armor Warlocks can wear Cloth Armor only, and can initially use Daggers and Unarmed combat in battle. They can also use Wands for ranged combat, and equip special Orbs in their off-hand to enhance various skills. They can train at a weapon master for 10 silver to gain the ability to use Swords and Staves. Soul Shards A large number of the Warlock's skills and spells rely on the reagent known as Soul Shards. Soul Shards are obtained by using the Drain Soul spell as an enemy is dying. Soul Shards will go into your inventory (and do not stack) for future use in spells. Be sure to always have a steady supply of Soul Shards at your disposal! A good recommendation to follow is to try to replace any Soul Shards you use immediately afterwards. It is important to note that you can only obtain a Soul Shard from an experience-giving enemy. Abilities Find detailed information about the warlock's various abilities on the Warlock Spells page. Pets Warlocks can summon a variety of pets, each exhibiting different skill sets which are useful in different situations. *Imp (Level Obtained: 1) : The Imp's main role is a support pet, designed to do additional damage alongside the caster. The Imp is very fragile and will die very quickly if attacked. The Imp requires no Soul Shard to summon, and is often used to farm new Soul Shards when you run out and cannot summon a different pet. Other Imp spells include Phase Shift (allowing the Imp to shift out of phase and not be attacked by enemies), and Blood Pact, which enhances the stamina of everyone in your party. *Voidwalker (Level Obtained: 10) : This blue beastie is a damage dealer and provides some measure of crowd control. The Voidwalker's first and main ability is a taunt that causes enemies to lose focus of the warlock and instead attack the Voidwalker. This makes for an excellent soloing pet, and is also great for farming additional Soul Shards. Additional Voidwalker spells include Sacrifice, which kills your Voidwalker but creates a 30-second invulnerability shield for the warlock. *Succubus (Level Obtained: 20) : The Succubus is replete with spells that deal damage and mesmerize the enemy in different ways. Her first spell, Lash of Pain, is a direct-damage, low-mana cast that deals instant bonus damage to her attack. Other spells include "Soothing Kiss", which causes an enemy to attack something else other than its current target, and " Seduction", which mesmerizes a target. *Felhunter (Level Obtained: 30) At higher levels, the warlock is able to enslave demons of near-equal levels. The demons can only be controlled for a short time, and can often rebel against the warlock and turn nasty! The high-level warlock is also able to call down a Ritual of Doom, which summons a short-lived Doomguard to fight on your side. Like demons, the Doomguards are temperamental and may turn on you and your friends. Finally, the warlock can summon an Infernal to an open-air area. The Infernal will land in the area and stun and damage nearby enemies. Once the Infernal lands, it's basically a free-for-all - the Infernal may choose to turn against you. Direct Damage Spells The warlock has a subset of direct damage spells that can be cast on the enemy from afar. Shadow Bolt is the primary damage dealing spell of the warlock. Searing Pain is another direct-damage spell that hurts a target but draws a lot of aggression to the caster. Rain of Fire and Hellfire are massive area-of-effect damage dealing spells that are useful when facing a crowd of enemies. Curses The warlock has available variety of curses, but only one can be cast upon an enemy at a given time. This creates the need for determining an appropriate curse in a given situation. Curses include strength-draining, damage-over-time, resistance depletion, and others. Orbs Another powerful ability of the warlock is to create varying Stones from Soul Shards. Certain stones are wielded in the off-hand, and enhance damage, or remove negative spell effects. The healthstone is an instant-use healing stone that works much like a healing potion. The Soulstone is used to trap the soul of a target and provide it the opportunity to revive itself once per half-hour. Miscellany The warlock has other valuable spells at their disposal: Fear - sends an enemy fleeing for a period of time; Ritual of Summoning - a ritual requiring 2 other party members which allows you to summon another party member to your location; Eye of Kilrogg - a fragile, but speedy eye that allows you to scout out dangerous areas from a safe location. Talents *Demonology - Demonology talents improve the effect of your Stones, as well as the abilities of your pets. *Affliction - Affliction talents enhance the effects of the warlock's various Curses. *Destruction - Destruction talents add to the damage done by the warlock's direct damage spells. There's a good talent builder at the WoW Vault and another at ThottBot. See the Warlock Talents page for detailed information and talent trees. Macros There are a couple of nifty useful warlock macros, I will try and post a few of them here for you: * The following script will cast Curse of Agony as long as the targets health doesnt go below 20%. Using the script on the target and the health is below 20% it will instead cast the "anti-flee curse", Curse of Recklessness. : /script if (UnitHealth("target")>20) then CastSpellByName("Curse of Agony(Rank 1)") else CastSpellByName("Curse of Recklessness(Rank 1)") end; * The following script will cast Drain Soul, to collect soul shards, if the targets health is below 10%. : /script if (UnitHealth("target")<10) then CastSpellByName("Drain Soul(Rank 1)") end; * The following script casts Curse of Tongues on mobs or PCs with mana, Curse of Weakness on anything without mana. When the mob drops under 30% health, the script casts Curse of Recklessness. I also keep the PVP script below so that I don't Curse of Tongues a Hunter in PVP. :/script if (UnitHealth("target")<30) then CastSpellByName("Curse of Recklessness(Rank 1)") else if (UnitMana("target")>0) then CastSpellByName("Curse of Tongues(Rank 1)") else CastSpellByName("Curse of Weakness(Rank 1)") end end; * The following script is a nice little nifty PVP script, if the target you are attacking is a caster you will cast Curse of Tongues and if its a melee you will cast Curse of Weakness. : /script if (UnitClass("target") "Warrior" or UnitClass("target") "Rogue" or UnitClass("target") "Paladin" or UnitClass("target") "Hunter") then CastSpellByName("Curse of Weakness(Rank 1)") else CastSpellByName("Curse of Tongues(Rank 1)") end; * The following script will cast Shadow Bolt or Searing Pain if the warlock has mana enough to do so, if not it will use the wand. : /script if (UnitMana("player")>150) then if (UnitHealth("target")>50) then CastSpellByName("Shadow Bolt(Rank 1)") else CastSpellByName("Searing Pain(Rank 1)") end else CastSpellByName("Shoot") end; Note: All spells are taged as "Rank 1" and should be edited for best usage. Addons There are several crucial Soul Shard handling addons for Warlocks. Further Information See Starting a Warlock for some advice when starting out. See the Warlock Category for further information on the Warlock class. ---- Category:Classes Category:Warlocks